Gelarm
Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution and Strength scores increase by 1. * Age: Gelarm are born as a result of their ancestor absorbing enough power to split into two different Gelarm, or as the result of two Gelarm mixing their essence and splitting into three individuals. A newborn Gelarm matures extremely quickly, only taking about a year to reach adulthood. On average, Gelarm live around two centuries. * Alignment: Gelarm, after years of living as slaves in servitude long for freedom. They tend to be chaotic, not knowing the established rules of modern society. * Size: Your size is medium. Individual heights can vary greatly between different members of this race. Some keep their lower body an inconsistent slime, standing 4 to 5 feet tall, while others mimic humanoids and walk on two slimy legs at around 6 feet tall, but all weigh an average of 160 pounds. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Ooze Body: You have resistace to acid damage and can squeeze through spaces that are two times below your size. * Languages: You can speak, read and write common and undercommon. Works of literature are sparse, as a Gelarm's body can easily sog or damage paper, making them rely mostly on oral tradition. Subrassen Worker As a worker, your body was molded to be as strong as possible to lift objects and transport them to another position. Your heritage stems from Black Puddings, Gelatinous Cubes and Ochre Jellies. Workers exist in a variety of colors, though most are a transparent blue, ochre yellows or matte black. * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution and Strength scores increase by 1. * Sticky Movement: You have advantage on checks made to climb difficult surfaces, including upside down on ceilings. * Strong Body: You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. Overseer Your line was created to manage Gelarm Workers in the underdark. The potential psyonic power of the Gray Ooze has been amplified with a dash of Oblex to allow you to communicate with Oozes, and exert influence over the mind of other creatures. Unlike other Gelarm, Overseers are largely opaque, sometimes they are a transparent green, but almost always a dark shade of gray. * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2. * Overlord: You can rudimentarily communicate with creatures of the ooze type, allowing you to speak with them, even if you can't necessarily understand them in return. Oozes and other Gelarm have disadvantage on being charmed by you. * Psychic Crush: You can use your action to crush the mind of one creature. When you use your psychic crush, the target must make a Intelligence Saving throw. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Intelligence modifier + your proficiency bonus. The creature takes 3d6 psychic damage on a failed save, and no damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 4d6 at 6th level, 5d6 at 11th level, and 6d6 at 16th level. After you use your psychic crush, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest.